Basic dark creatures
This article is for the enemy. For the organization, please see Dark creatures (organization) Dark creatures are enemies in the Twin Shot series, as well as in Nitrome Must Die. They are part of a villainous organization that plague the heroes in the ancient cloud city. Appearance Twin Shot Series Dark creatures appear as small, black coloured creatures, with a pair of small arms and legs, along with two white eyes. Dark creatures appear very small, no more than 60% the height of the angels. Their head and body have no separation. When they jump, the dark creatures point their arms and legs down and back behind them. Game info Twin Shot Series Dark creatures are primarily enemies from the Twin Shot series, and first encountered in level 3 of Twin Shot. They are the first type of dark creature introduced. Many dark creatures are encountered armed or using a creature throughout the game. Basic dark creatures, however, are armed with nothing, but are very agile. They are faster than the player and other dark creatures. Unarmed dark creatures are usually encountered in groups, and jump around a lot, causing them to be difficult to hit and hard to avoid. Despite usually being hard to hit, they often are caught in a glitch where they are stuck in one place, rapidly moving back and forth while on top of an arrow. During this glitch, the player can easily kill them. Dark creatures will follow the player casually, only going toward the player's general area, but not exactly on them. Dark creatures will harm the player if they come in contact with them, but the dark creature will suffer no damage from making contact. Unarmed dark creatures cannot pick up weapons, as none exist solitary, only using this simple attack for fighting the player. Unarmed dark creatures, however, can enter clouds in Twin Shot 2 (which were not present in the original Twin Shot). Nitrome Must Die Dark creatures appear in Nitrome Must Die as enemies. Dark creatures wearing helmets appear in two levels, both being the same, and the purple pig of the rider dark creature appears in one level in level set 81-90, rode by an executive. Unarmed dark creatures appear in a few levels of Nitrome Must Die, the first level they appear in being a level with several small platforms and many dark creatures, similar to a level from Twin Shot. This level has rockets in it. Dark creatures behave as they did in the Twin Shot series, being one of the few enemies in Nitrome Must Die to retain their behavior from the game they originated from. Dark creatures appear in groups, and are very agile. However, they are not as agile as they were in the Twin Shot Series. They will follow a pattern in the levels they appear in, moving in one direction, then reversing direction or dropping down. Afterwards, they repeat the entire process. Because of this, the player can lie and wait for a dark creatures to come, making the player's attacks always capable of hitting one. Dark creatures, like in the Twin Shot Series, have low health; they will also be harmed when falling on spikes. Unused versions Discovered in the files of Nitrome Must Die is an employee riding a dark creature. It is not known why it was cut, but possibly due to the inclusion of a boss riding an employee enemy. File:NMD-RidingDarkThings.png|The cut image Gallery Jumping Dark Thing.png|A dark creature while jumping Greenhouse-1.png|A dark creature carrying a sword on the Twin Shot 2 menu. }} Category:Enemies Category:Recurring enemies